Pitágoras
by Elvex
Summary: Una visita de una vieja amiga, malentendidos y una historia algo tópica. RuHana.
1. Claire

Diclaimer: Como habréis notado, Slam Dunk no es mío. 

Advertencia: Yaoi (hombre x hombre), aunque en este fandon la advertencia se debería de dar para lo contrario.

Tiempo: La historia transcurre cuando Rukawa y Sakuragui hacen segundo curso, Ryota es el capitán, Mitsui subcapitán y Ayako y Haruko son las asistentes del equipo.

Hola a todos, este es el primer fic que publico aquí. En realidad la historia eran dos capítulos largos, pero pensé que quedaría mejor separarlos y añadir cosas por medio.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**PITÁGORAS**

**Claire**

- Kaede¿podemos hablar? 

Y la vio, agachada, con el balón en las manos y el uniforme femenino del Shohoku. La miró a los ojos, de un color verde como la hierba en primavera, y ella le tendió la pelota. Aún sin reaccionar del todo, pasó la pelota a Ryota. 

- Me tomo un descanso – miró al entrenador. – Ahora vuelvo.

- Claro – contestó Anzai riendo suavemente.

Rukawa indicó a la chica que le siguiera. En el gimnasio, los jugadores discutían sobre quién podía ser esa chica. 

- Rukawa tiene muy buen gusto...

- Lleva el uniforme pero nunca la hemos visto.

- Una chica así no pasa desapercibida.

- A lo mejor es nueva...

Fuera, la estrella del equipo miró a la muchacha. Tenía los ojos grandes, verdes y su pelo, ahora largo, estaba ligeramente rizado y lo llevaba suelto, con el flequillo recto y liso. Era alta y, aunque delgada, tenía curvas. 

- ¿A que me queda bien el uniforme? Me lo acaban de dar y me lo he puesto enseguida – preguntó ella dando una vuelta para que la viera.

- A ti te queda bien todo, Claire. 

- Deberías ponerte uno, a los chicos les gusta mucho – comentó sonriendo a Rukawa. - Oye¿aún...?

- Sí.

A todo esto, Haruko se había ido del gimnasio para observar lo que hacía Rukawa. Ajenos a que eran espiados, la pareja siguió hablando.

- ¿Has llegado hace poco?

- Ayer. Kaede¿te importa que viva en tu casa una temporada?

- Sabes que no. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

- En un hotel.

- Voy a por mi bolsa y vamos para allá.

- Espera...

Claire abrazó al chico, Rukawa rodeó su cintura y la besó, sin prisa. Detrás de unos arbustos, Haruko ahogó un grito y apartó la mirada. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, se las secó como pudo y entró en el gimnasio para coger sus cosas y marcharse a casa. A pesar de que había pasado más de un año, aún le quería. Tanto como Hanamichi me quería a mí hace un año, pensó. Al menos Hanamichi es mi amigo, pero Rukawa ni si quiera sabe que existo. Sumida en sus pensamientos, casi no se dio cuenta de que su amiga le estaba hablando. 

- ¡Haruko¿estás bien? – preguntó Ayako a su ayudante cuando esta reparó en su presencia.

- Sí, claro... Yo... Me voy… No me encuentro muy bien, hasta mañana...

- Pero... – empezó, pero Haruko ya había salido.

- A lo mejor ha visto a ese par – comentó Ryota, el actual capitán del equipo, acercándose a su compañera de clase.

- Puede... – murmuró ella.

xXxXx

- Voy a por mis cosas – dijo Rukawa al separarse de su amiga.

- Vale, te espero.

Cuando el moreno entró en el gimnasio notó la mirada interrogativa de todos, pero no dio explicación alguna. Notó como Sakuragi le miraba con odio. Tal vez la hermana del ex-capitán aún esté enamorada de mí y al vernos a mí y a Claire..., pensó algo resignado. Se dirigió hacia el entrenador para decirle que se iba, cogió su mochila y la bolsa de deporte y se fue. 

Más tarde y en casa de Rukawa, los dos jóvenes comían algo de pizza fría.

- ¿Aún no has aprendido a cocinar? No sé cómo aguantas comiendo esta basura cada día... – comentó Claire mirando su porción de pizza.

- A mi me gusta esta basura. ¿Qué tal por Francia?

- Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Kaede... La mayoría te lo he contado en los e-mails... 

- No me dijiste que volvías.

- Lo sé, ha sido inesperado. Allí todo ha ido de mal a peor. Ha sido un año horrible, suerte que he podido volver. Ahora me quedaré hasta... No sé hasta cuando... – su voz se apagó lentamente y bajó la mirada. 

- Eh, tranquila – Kaede se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sabía lo mal que lo había pasado su amiga por los problemas de su familia y él también la echaba de menos.

- No quiero que me encuentren y que obliguen a volver... Quieren que viva allí y que herede la empresa de papá... – empezó a sollozar – Quiero quedarme aquí y estudiar y vivir contigo y conocer a alguien que me guste y casarme y ser profesora y... 

- Harás todo eso¿de acuerdo?

- Prométemelo.

- Prometido – dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo para que se calmara.

xXxXx

- Perdona por el numerito... – se disculpó Claire unos minutos más tarde mientras se limpiaba la cara.

- Puedes quedarte con la habitación de invitados – dijo Rukawa, como si nada hubiera pasado. – Pero si quieres ir a mi cuarto y termin...

Antes de acabar la frase, la chica ya le había besado y le intentaba quitar la camiseta. 

- ¿Aún está en pie el trato? – preguntó Claire con la respiración descompasada y separándose un poco del chico. 

Como respuesta, la guió hasta su habitación y entre besos, se dejaron caer en la cama. 

xXxXx

Sakuragi cerró la nevera y se apoyó en ella, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Abrió la lata de refresco y se echó a llorar como llevaba haciendo casi a diario estos últimos meses. 

* * *

¡Pues eso es todo por ahora! Agradeceré los reviews que pueda recibir. Gracias por leer. 


	2. Desayuno

**PITÁGORAS **

**Desayuno**

¡Splash!

- No perdono a los que... Claire – el chico moreno se frotó los ojos y cogió la toalla que le tendía su amiga. – Odio que me despiertes así.

- Lo sé. Pero si no, llegaremos tarde. Y no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día.

Rukawa se dirigió a la ducha mientras maldecía a su amiga. El agua fría le despejó y al lavarse los dientes frente el espejo, descubrió unas marchas rojizas en su cuello. Le vino a la memoria el día que conoció a Claire años atrás; ella era nueva y él tuvo que guiarla por el colegio como castigo por dormirse en una clase. Unos meses antes de que ella se marchara, acabaron acostándose juntos y despertaron oliendo a alcohol. Rukawa escupió la pasta de dientes y se enjuagó la boca. Se puso el uniforme y bajó las escaleras, donde fue asaltado por su ahora compañera de casa.

-He preparado el desayuno¿aún te gustan las tortitas?

- ¿Has preparado tortitas? – preguntó el chico ilusionado.

- No, no hay harina.

- Sabes hundir a la gente.

- Después del entrenamiento podríamos ir a comprar.

- Hum – Kaede odiaba ir de compras.

Llegaron a la cocina y Claire sirvió una taza de café y un plato con galletas a su amigo. Amigo con derecho a roce, pensó, tras ver las marcas que el cuello del uniforme no le tapaban.

- Come rápido, que se nos hace tarde – dijo la castaña señalando el reloj.

- En bicicleta se tardan cinco minutos, te llevo.

- ¿Quieres que nos vean todos?

- ¿Tú? – respondió Kaede algo ofendido.

- Te recuerdo que quien no me presentó ayer fuiste tú.

- ¿Te molestó? – el tono del chico denotaba cierta preocupación.

- No. Pero hazlo hoy¿vale?

- Si quieres...

Rukawa no alcanzaba a comprender el interés de su amiga en que la presentara al equipo. Cuando acabó de comer, cogieron las mochilas y como tenían tiempo, fueron andando. Él no solía hacerlo, porque siempre iba con prisa. Poco antes de llegar, Claire entrelazó su mano con la del chico.

- Di que soy tu novia – ante la mirada atónita de su acompañante, aclaró. – Así se pondrá celoso.

- No se va a poner celoso, ni me mira. Está colgado de la ayudante de Ayako.

- Pero os observé un poco antes de que me vieras. Se te come con los ojos... Hazme caso – Claire le guiñó el ojo.

- Está bien.

xXxXx

Hanamichi alcanzó a Haruko en uno de los pasillos del instituto. Ayer su amiga se marchó corriendo después de que Rukawa se fuera con esa chica extranjera y el pelirrojo tenía curiosidad por saber el porqué, aunque se lo imaginaba. Seguro que es su novia, se dijo.

- ¡Haruko!

- Hola, Sakuragi – contestó la chica, se la veía desanimada.

- Oye¿qué pasó ayer¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

- Ya sabes que a mí me gusta Rukawa.

- Sí, claro – y por eso me rechazaste, añadió mentalmente.

- Date la vuelta – dijo Haruko, señalando detrás de su amigo.

Hanamichi se giró y vio a la chica castaña cogida de la mano de Rukawa; ella rió y él sonrió ligeramente. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, pensó el pelirrojo amargamente, pero no es para mí.

* * *

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Mil gracias por los reviews!


	3. Entrenamiento

**PITÁGORAS **

**Entrenamiento**

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de la comida. Todo el instituto sabía ya que la chica nueva era muy amiga de la estrella del equipo de baloncesto. Ajeno a las miradas que recibía a cada paso, Rukawa entró en la clase contigua a la suya, donde habían colocado a Claire. Vio a su amiga rodeada de chicas, al acercarse, notó que la discusión pronto llegaría a las manos. Perderían, rió internamente.

- Claire¿vienes? – preguntó en un tono entre divertido y cariñoso, tuvo que alzar la voz para que le oyera entre todo el ruido.

Ella empujó a un par de chicas y, estirándole un poco del cuello del uniforme, le plantó un beso al chico moreno. Luego se giró hacia el grupo de muchachas impresionadas y las miró con superioridad.

- Kaede es mío¡envidiosas! Si os volvéis a meter conmigo os matará – el tono de la chica era algo infantil, pero las admiradoras del jugador se asustaron un poco.

- Ahá – añadió Rukawa, para confirmar la información.

xXxXx

- ¿En serio las voy a tener que matar? – bromeó cuando llegaron a al terrado del edificio.

- No, te han visto defenderme y ahora van a querer hacerse amigas mías, me van a copiar y luego intentarán acercarse a ti. 

- ¿Eh? – el moreno la miró interrogante.

- Yo también soy una chica – dijo ella como toda respuesta.

xXxXx

Y llegó la hora del entrenamiento. Cuando la pareja llegó, la mayoría de los jugadores ya estaban en el gimnasio.

- ¿No nos vas a decir quién es tu acompañante? – preguntó Mitsui, los demás miembros del equipo le miraron expectantes.

- Ella es Claire Duran – iba a dejarlo así, pero la chica le apretó la mano – Acaba de volver de Francia y – otro apretón, – es mi novia – añadió Rukawa, que, acto seguido, se dirigió hacia los vestuarios. Notó las miradas de los presentes clavarse en su nuca.

- Encantada de conoceros a todos – una amplia sonrisa adornó la cara de la chica.

Ayako se acercó a la chica y le indicó que se podía sentar en las gradas para esperar a su novio. Ella se sentó y miró al pelirrojo, que botaba un balón sin demasiada energía. 

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció otra muchacha en el gimnasio, disculpándose por el retraso. Claire la miró atentamente, no muy alta, delgada, pelo castaño corto y liso; respiraba agitadamente, por lo cual supuso que venía corriendo. En un momento dado, la chica levantó la mirada y las dos jóvenes la sostuvieron unos segundos.

Haruko observó mejor a la nueva alumna de Shohoku. Es realmente guapa, pensó, ya sé porqué le gusta a Rukawa. Un pinchazo en el corazón le recordó la escena de ayer y apartó la mirada. Fue en busca de Ayako para ayudar a entrenar a los nuevos jugadores, que este año eran muchos debido a la fama conseguida por el equipo. 

Durante la sesión, Haruko miraba a Rukawa mientras una vocecita en su corazón le susurraba que estaba equivocada, que al moreno no sólo le interesaba el baloncesto. Otra voz la devolvió a la dura realidad, que al jugador, además de encestar canastas y hacer mates, le gustaba Claire, la chica francesa. 

Lo que nadie notó fueron las miradas fugaces y disimuladas que dedicaba el número diez a Kaede. Miradas llenas de confusión. Después de la recuperación por su lesión, Sakuragi y Rukawa empezaron a llevarse algo mejor, al menos dentro de la cancha; porque fuera conservaron los insultos, aunque estos adquirieron un tono algo más amistoso.

Por ése entonces Haruko le rechazó y extrañamente no le dolió. Recordó que le dijo a la hermana del gorila que quería que ella supiera que él estuvo enamorado de ella tiempo atrás, y que quería conservar su amistad. Mientras botaba la pelota, le vino a la memoria la razón de su desencantamiento con la muchacha castaña. Ése maldito kitsune, pensó.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias, babu buba,por tu review. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste.


	4. Tortitas

**PITÁGORAS**

**Tortitas**

Terminó el entrenamiento y Ryota regañó al pelirrojo por haber estado en las nubes durante éste. Claire dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a Rukawa, que contestó con una mirada fría. Los jugadores entraron en las duchas y las tres chicas quedaron solas. Se notaba cierta tensión entre dos de ellas.

- Haruko Akagi, encantada – dijo una, acercándose a la francesa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Claire Duran – imitó el gesto. – Igualmente.

Ayako las miró y decidió hacer lo mismo. Después de unas cuantas preguntas y respuestas triviales, vio que Miyagi salía del vestuario y despidiéndose, se marchó con él. Habían empezado a salir juntos cuando empezaron el tercer curso, para alegría del base.

Cuando Rukawa salió con el pelo mojado y vestido de nuevo con el uniforme vio a su amiga conversando con la tonta enamorada de Hanamichi Sakuragi. Aunque últimamente no le veía babear por ella a su paso, cosa que le alegró, la chica castaña nunca le había caído demasiado bien. De hecho, las chicas que le idolatraban nunca le caían bien y la hermana del ex-capitán no era una excepción. Tal vez no lo hacía descaradamente como su club de animadoras, pero sus sentimientos hacia él eran claros. Y si no fuera poco, el pelirrojo, su pelirrojo, estaba prendado de ella.

Se acercó a las dos chicas castañas y besó en la mejilla a su supuesta novia, ignorando a Haruko, quien apartó la mirada.

- Bueno, Haruko, me ha gustado mucho charlar contigo, pero nos tenemos que marchar. ¡Nos vemos mañana! - se despidió la francesa mientras el número once se la llevaba casi a rastras. – Me cae bien ésa chica. Muy amable – comentó una vez estuvieron solos.

- A mi no.

- ¿Es la chica de la cual él estaba enamorado? – obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta. – Tranquilo, que ahora está coladito por tus huesos... – dijo riendo, como su amigo no contestó, se explicó – Te mira mucho, ya te lo dije, y se sonroja como una adolescente – más silencio. - Yo te lo digo para que lo sepas. Haz lo que quieras...

- Hum... – murmuró el muchacho; de pronto, recordó algo. - ¿No vamos a comprar comida?

- ¡Es verdad! Mañana es sábado, podría preparar tortitas para desayunar – eso pareció animar al moreno, que sonrió ligeramente y aceleró el paso.

xXxXx

El sábado por la mañana, Kaede Rukawa despertó al oler algo dulce y caliente. Recordó que ayer su compañera de piso le prometió hacer tortitas y de un salto bajó de la cama. Rápidamente se lavó la cara y bajó a la cocina para desayunar.

- ¡Tachaaan! – Claire le recibió con una gran sonrisa y poniendo un plato de tortitas en la mesa.

El moreno respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a comer. Siempre le habían gustado mucho las tortitas, desde niño.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- Mymo hephm quemmdadon.

- Traga y luego habla – dijo la chica con un tono de falso reproche.

El chico hizo caso y tragó la bola de comida que tenía en la boca.

- Los sábados siempre quedo con alguien. No creo que le importe que vengas.

La muchacha castaña asintió dándole a entender que estaba conforme con el plan. Y a decir verdad, tenía curiosidad por saber quién sería la cita de su amigo.

* * *

Y aquí está este nuevo capítulo, es algo corto, pero es lo que ha salido. Tengo la sensación de que Pitágoras es mi bote salvavidas con Cruce... Cuando Cruce se hunde, recurro a ésta historia de argumento ligero. Pero estoy trabajando, en serio.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Akira Sendoh

**PITÁGORAS**

**Akira Sendoh**

- ¿Tu amigo siempre se retrasa tanto?

Rukawa asintió y continuó botando la pelota.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es "amigo"? – preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

- Sino fuera tu amigo no le esperarías… y ninguna mujer en sus sano juicio te haría esperar.

El moreno dedicó a Claire una mirada de reproche.

- Digamos que yo soy un caso especial – sonrió ella.

xXxXx

Diez minutos más tarde…

- ¡Siento el retraso! – dijo una voz masculina.

Rukawa le lanzó la pelota con fuerza y Claire apartó la mirada de la planta que estaba observando. Era un chico algo más alto que su amigo vestido con ropa de deporte, un peinado antigravedad, ojos violetas y una gran sonrisa. Al ver que Kaede no tenía intención de presentarles, Claire se levantó y le tendió la mano al muchacho.

- Claire Duran, mucho gusto – dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él miró divertido el gesto occidental de la chica, pero le estrechó la mano y dijo:

- Akira Sendoh – ensanchó la sonrisa. – Así que tú eres la famosa novia extranjera de Kaede, ¿no? – preguntó al soltarle la mano.

- No me llames así – intervino el mencionado.

- Si yo soy la novia extranjera… ¿Es que tiene una japonesa? – rió Claire. – A propósito, ¿cómo lo sabías? No vas al Shohoku, ¿verdad? – preguntó intrigada señalando la camiseta de entrenamiento del Ryonan que lucía Sendoh.

- No, voy al Ryonan. Pero Kaede tiene fans hasta debajo de las piedras – contestó riendo.

Una tos fingida les interrumpió y Claire anunció que se iba a dar un paseo por la zona mientras ellos disfrutaban de su entrenamiento semanal.

xXxXx

Un muchacho pelirrojo cargado con unas cuantas bolsas topó con una chica castaña en una calle a poca distancia de la cancha.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hola! – dijo sorprendida – Eres del equipo de baloncesto… ¿verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- Eh… sí – contestó Hanamichi.

- ¡Deja que te ayude con la compra! – exclamó ella, arrebatándole dos bolsas.

- No hace falta, en serio… - más que cortesía, Sakuragi no quería tener mucho que ver con la chica que le había robado a _su zorro_.

- Insisto, insisto…. – y en un minuto Claire le convenció para ayudarle y Hanamichi pensó que no podía odiarla por ese motivo.

xXxXx

Los dos muchachos se tumbaron en el duro y frío suelo de cemento de la cancha. Tras recuperar el aliento, Akira se incorporó y miró a Rukawa, que aún estaba tumbado boca arriba.

- Te gané – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hhhmm… - murmuró el menor.

- Lo cual significa una pregunta con respuesta.

- No sé porqué acepté a jugar a eso…

Unos meses atrás Akira Sendoh se presentó en la cancha donde Kaede solía jugar y le retó a un partido. El que ganara, podía preguntar algo sobre el otro y este debía de contestar. A pesar de que Sendoh casi siempre ganaba, también le contaba cosas sobre si mismo. Kaede pensó que era para molestarle, pero Akira le confesó que fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para que hablara con él. Al final, acabaron siendo amigos.

- ¿Claire no es tu novia, verdad? – preguntó el pelo-pincho.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – contestó sorprendido Rukawa.

- Simplemente contesta.

- No, no lo es. Pero no le digas eso a nadie – advirtió.

- De acuerdo – sonrió Akira. – Sé porqué lo haces.

Kaede se incorporó y quedó sentado en la pista. Miró a Sendoh y este le sonrió.

- Estúpido erizo… - murmuró mientras le volvía a lanzar el balón.

xXxXx

Tras unos minutos de silenciosa marcha, la francesa comentó con malicia:

- Kaede habla mucho de ti.

Como esperaba, Hanamichi paró en seco y miró a la chica con los ojos como platos.

- Y… y… ¿y qué dice? – consiguió articular tras unos tartamudeos.

- Que se alegra de que no peleéis tanto. Yo también me alegro, aunque eso no importa – contestó la castaña y antes de que Hanamichi dijera algo añadió – Dijiste el 32 de esta calle, ¿verdad? Este es, ¡de nada por la ayuda! – entregó las bolsas al muchacho y arrancó a correr, dejando al pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Primero, lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en actualizar… Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews.

**babu buba**: No sé que haría sin ti y tus mensajes de ánimo. Me alegra mucho ver tus reviews y espero que te guste este capítulo. Sé que me pediste que te hiciera un personaje en mi otro fic, pero si quieres envíame un mensaje y hablamos, ¿vale?

**LYNN MAIDE**: Pues Sendoh es el "misterioso personaje". Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)


	6. Cine

****

PITÁGORAS

Cine

Claire hizo el camino de vuelta a la cancha con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y para celebrar la confusión del pelirrojo, compró varios refrescos para los chicos y ella.

La hizo muy feliz que Kaede tuviera un amigo. Ese tal Akira debía de ser especial y, sobretodo, tener una paciencia infinita para entablar conversación y amistad con Rukawa.

- ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Traigo bebidas! – anunció a los muchachos, que estaban sentados en el suelo.

- Gracias – sonrió Sendoh cuando Claire le tendió su botella. – Acertaste, es mi refresco favorito.

- De nada, tienes cara de que te guste la limonada – dijo ella riendo.

- Nmgh – murmuró el jugador del Shohoku como agradecimiento al coger la botella que Claire le tendía.

La chica se sentó junto a ellos y Sendoh la miró con disimulo. Claire se comportaba con una naturalidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Tal vez por que casi todas las chicas que conocía trataban de aparentar algo.

- ¿Cuánto llevas en Japón? – preguntó Akira.

- Llegué hace unos días.

- Hablas muy bien el japonés – comentó él.

- Ah, es que antes vivía aquí con mi madre. Pero ella murió y me fui a Francia por un año. Pero ya he vuelto – explicó ella con voz algo triste.

- Lo siento mucho… - se disculpó el chico, realmente arrepentido.

- No importa, es cosa del pasado – dijo Claire con una sonrisa algo fingida.

Kaede les observaba en silencio. Akira había metido la pata y ahora su amiga estaría triste un par de horas. Y él tenía que hacer algo.

- Vamos al cine – dijo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Sendoh y Claire al unísono.

- Vamos – repitió mientras recogía su bolsa de deporte.

Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron y Sendoh se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y también cogió su bolsa.

Venga – dijo el del Ryonan a Claire y le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

Ella accedió el gesto con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, y los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al centro comercial más cercano.

xXxXx

- La de acción - dijo Rukawa señalando un cartel.

- Oh, vamos, Kaede... ¡Esa la viste el otro día! - protestó la chica.

- Me gustó.

- ¿Y no podemos ver la película romántica? - preguntó Claire.

- No - la respuesta de los muchachos fue contundente.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor... - suplicó ella hasta que ellos aceptaron.

xXxXx

En unos minutos, Claire y Rukawa se encontraban en la cola de las entradas mientras que Sendoh estaba comprando las palomitas y los refrescos.

- Me gusta tu amigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó el moreno con cara de susto.

- Es guapo. Y amable. ¿Y tu has visto sus bíceps?

- Cielo santo... - murmuró el chicho.

- No te preocupes, tu plan va primero. Luego van esos brazos que...

- Calla - ordenó Rukawa.

Claire rió y dio un ligero beso en la mejilla de su acompañante.

xXxXx

Diez minutos más tarde los tres estaban sentados en las butacas de cine, viendo la película romántica que Claire había elegido. Pasaron una jornada amena en el centro comercial, paseando por las tiendas y jugando en las recreativas.

* * *

Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y otro montón de disculpas por la tardanza y este capítulo tan flojo. Mi mente (musas incluidas) murió después de tantas prácticas y ahora la voy resucitando poco a poco... ú_u

****

LYNN MAIDE:

Vaya, me alegro de que te sorprendiera :)

******babu buba****: **Hola, muchas gracias por pasarte por mis fics, ya sabes que siempre me alegra verte por aquí con tus mensajes de apoyo =**D**

**********Nikie Blue****: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. Yo espero que Claire acabe bien, al fin y al cabo, es mi creación y me daría pena que le pasara algo xD ¡Gracias por el review!


End file.
